


The returned

by Ariannab858



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, nabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariannab858/pseuds/Ariannab858
Summary: This tale takes place a year and a half after the tragic death of the teenage half-witch and half-mortal Sabrina Spellman.Meanwhile, the deceased girl's family, friends and boyfriend did their best to overcome the tragic event.In the meantime someone has arrived in Greendale, an old acquaintance of the Spellman family, has started asking unusual questions of Sabrina ...
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Harvey Kinkle/Theo Putnam, Sabrina Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Sabrina Spellman & Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Theo Putnam & Sabrina Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. prologue

_PROLOGUE_

_When Sabrina Spellman left this land sacrificing herself for the common good she left an unbridgeable void in the heart of anyone who had known her in life._

_Most affected by this loss was her boyfriend Nicholas Scratch, who attempted to reunite with her in her afterlife by throwing himself into the cold waters of the sea of her sorrows._

_An attempt, which fortunately, failed due to her friend Prudence who saved him in time from death row._

_Since then there have been no other attempts but poor Nicholas in this period especially seems more dead than alive._

_The void was unbridgeable both for Zelda and Hilda, who regarded her as their daughter, as well as for Ambrose, who was tied to her by brotherly feelings._

_The friends, on the other hand, had dedicated themselves totally to their personal path of study and improvement to escape the pain._

_Meanwhile, an old friend of Edward and Hilda returned to Greendale, the city of his birth and as the days passed his curiosity about the circumstances of Sabrina's death, his curiosity grew more and more so he asked more and more questions about the girl to anyone had known._

_Just as Zelda declared at the funeral of her beloved niece "Witches never die ... they simply are_ _reborn" ... in fact on the other side of the world there is a girl with a strong resemblance to Sabrina ..._


	2. additional characters

_**Jason Davies** _

He is a long-time friend of the Spellman family especially with Hilda and Edward shared a very strong relationship of friendship while with Zelda he shares a relationship of love and hate caused by a romantic adventure between the two that ended badly. Edward and Jason had met at the academy when they were a lot and since that day they have never split up they were so close that Jason received the honor of becoming little Sabrina's father of the night.

Everything seemed to be going well until one tragic day both Edward and his wife Diana died in a terrible plane crash, this event was a factor that greatly influenced Jason's life enough to push him to leave the city of Greendale.

He has spent most of his life traveling around the world learning new types of spells and traditions of various foreign peoples all of this happened until he learned from Hilda that his beloved goddaughter was also dead.

When he learned of the sad news he felt a great feeling of emptiness and loneliness and he took the usual indecision to settle permanently in Spain.

Jason once arrived there he began to work with a powerful family of witches as a private tutor for two children, a girl and a boy, of the same age of six. Jason immediately fell in love with the two children and as they grew up he began to consider them as his children.

In particular, he became fond of the girl and the more time passed the more he began to notice strong resemblances in appearance and character to someone who at that moment was no longer among the living. After twelve years he returns to Greendale, his hometown, with a specific purpose that no one knows yet.

(It's been a year and a half in Greendale.)

_**The presentation of the rest of the other characters created by me personally will be added as they appear in the story.** _


	3. 1

_ GREENDALE _

_**Pov Jason** _

It is strange to find ourselves wandering again in these woods, in this city and in these streets after so many years in which I have never set foot there.

Wandering around the city I noticed that many things have changed such as many shops that were there when I was young and now they are gone. At one point I found myself in front of a place called Dr. Cerberus I entered and saw in the distance a woman with blond hair with a familiar face serving at the counter.

I approached and when that lady also noticed my presence here in the club she welcomed me with a big smile and she came over to hug me. "How long! Why didn't you tell me anything about your arrival?"

I let myself be overwhelmed by Hilda's always cheerful soul and I told her with a smile "Hello to you too Hilda! The only excuse I can offer you is I wanted to surprise you."

Giving me a fake glare she led me to one of the available tables and invited me to sit down as she would come right away with a slice of my favorite cake. Now I remember why Hilda is one of my absolute favorite women on this planet.

"Here's to you Jason a very good slice of chocolate cake with raspberries, you know I remember when we were young you always asked me to make it."

"Thanks Hilda, you are a godsend!" I always wondered why even her older sister was not as loving and kind as Hilda.

As I began to taste that delicious dish that Hilda had brought me earlier, she began to converse with me. "So tell me what made you want to go back to Greendale after so long?"

Before returning here I had already mentally prepared myself for these kinds of questions because it is predictable enough that I will be asked such questions following my return to a place I have never returned to after so long.

My priority is not to make my true intentions understood until I have solid evidence to validate my hypothesis during the time I am staying here in Greendale so all I have to do is lie.

So I replied "In all honesty I have returned for many reasons, the most important being that I really need to get back in touch with my origins and I need to understand some things."

And she said to me "I really hope you will find what you are looking for Jason but as for me I am so happy to see you again."

I smiled at her and when I finished eating her delicious cake she had offered me earlier I complimented her "Congratulations, I noticed that over the years you have become even better at cooking than you were then!"

"Thanks for the compliment, you see, having had two very greedy grandchildren to satisfy, I was forced by circumstances to improve myself." I saw a shadow of sadness appear on her face even if I tried to hide it at all costs in front of my eyes knowing perfectly the cause of her.

With a newfound energy Hilda asked me "Tell me a little about yourself what you've been up to all these years outside Greendale?"

I began to tell her a little about what I experienced "Well initially as you well know as soon as I left here I traveled far and wide across the globe. The continent that I absolutely preferred is Europe, especially Italy and Greece with all those temples dedicated to all those ancient divinities, museums and all the natural beauties that I was lucky enough to explore. Later I moved to Africa I am almost proud to say that I managed to explore almost all of it . "

"What did you like most about all this exploring in your life?" Hilda asked me, captured by my stories.

I replied "I think the best part of my travels was getting to know the local populations, you know on the way I met a lot of witches and sorcerers who taught me a lot of new things so I then reciprocated with them."

Then she Hilda made a remark that struck a lot "It must have been nice for you to have done all those things but you never felt alone at some point?"

I nodded silently I don't feel ready to discuss this topic with her now it's a very sensitive topic for me right now.

I continued to tell her about some adventure I was the protagonist of and then I got to talk to her about the turning point in my life "Then when I received the news from you that Sabrina was no longer with us I was completely blown away by this news and I felt lost so I decided to settle in Spain for a while. When I made the decision to stay there I didn't know what I was going to do exactly but I just knew that I wanted to settle somewhere permanently to clear my mind. "

I watched Hilda when I mentioned the name of her niece and her reaction was what I expected but she still stood there listening to me in silence.

"Then I started working as a private tutor with a local family of witches who preferred to educate their daughter and grandson privately until they were old enough to send them to a private boarding school in England."

Then Hilda made a personal comment "I always wondered how one can be so cruel as to be able to send poor boys to a boarding school miles and miles away from home. Tell me how did the boys you take care of?"

I answered honestly "Well they did not react badly because they were raised in a residence away from their family since the age of three. Only me, the housekeeper and the gardener were looking after them and they saw the family members. barely during the holiday season. "

Hilda had a sad expression listening to what I said and she added "I would never be able to raise two boys away from the family she is such a cruel ... Tell me now how old are those two poor boys?"

She amazed me at the way in which Hilda got involved in the fate of those two boys but this behavior will probably be caused by the lack of her niece in her life.

"At the moment they are both 18 years old and in their final year in their school. Think in order not to separate me from them, I started working in their school as a necromancy teacher so I could keep an eye on them."

The blonde woman gave me a happy look "You know they are both trouble magnets and to avoid them hurting each other I made that decision, now I have become a close friend of their familiar and it is okay for them to have someone else they trust look after their children. "

Over time I have grown fond of Eleonore and Jay as if they were my own children, I don't know what I would do if someone hurt them.

Then she realized it was time to apologize to her "Hilda I'm really sorry I wasn't there for Sabrina's funeral I just couldn't emotionally come."

Hilda replied "Don't worry! We all understood it we didn't take it even Sister Zelda didn't say anything."

Jokingly I replied "This is a strange thing that Zelda Spellman has nothing to say about anything."

She laughed and said "You're really right Ambrose said that too but I think with everything that happened to us a year and a half ago it's pretty normal."

When she got a better look at Hilda's words, part of her speech caught my attention. "In what sense has it been 15 years for me only a year and a half?"

Hilda explained to me that during the fight against the horrors of Eldritch, unleashed by Blackwood, their coven had invoked a barrier around Greendale to prevent the horrors from spreading around the globe. And since I realized this barrier has remained active despite the fact that the threat was defeated and has started to affect the weather.

In a nutshell in Greendale time passes differently this place has always been weird, but in this moment it really reached the limit!

As I pondered this question a man appeared behind Hilda giving her a kiss and then turned to me, watching me with a confused look on her face.

Then Hilda introduced us "This is Kenny Kosgrove my husband while he is an old friend of the times in Jason Davies academy."

After introducing us I watched them talk together and I didn't help but think they make a wonderful couple, I'm happy for Hilda that she has finally found someone to love and that she loves her with the same intensity with which she does.

Hilda came back to me telling me that she would accompany me to the academy while her husband would stay in the shop to look after the customers.

As we walked away I asked her "Now you have to tell me the reaction your sarella had when she learned that you were interested in a mortal."

We both laughed and she told me the whole story.

I really missed this place, I really missed my home.


	4. 2

_ GREENDALE _

_**30 minutes later** _

_**Pov Jason** _

When Hilda and I arrive at the foot of the stairs leading to the academy an avalanche of memories overwhelm me, all the happy and sad moments I spent here in my youth come back to my mind.

The woman next to me, having worried, asks me "Is everything okay?"

She replied "Let's say I've had the best moments as you well know since that thing happened I haven't set foot in here anymore I'm just a little upset."

She offered me a small smile and we both set off to enter what was once the church of the night, now Hecate's church.

As soon as I entered the structure I saw an imposing statue of the divinity that this coven now venerates in its three forms placed in the center of the room. If I remember correctly from what I have heard Hecate is presented in three forms in that maiden then mother and finally hag the three most important stages that a witch reaches in her life.

I moved closer to it to admire it more closely in all its splendor. When I sensed the presence of Hilda at my side, I did not fail to express a sincere compliment on the grandeur of the statue.

After she and I had a chat about the new coven cult, my attention was caught by another statue placed across the room.

I moved from my current position to go and see her, that monument represents a girl who could have been around 17/18 years old and from the details of her statue you could see her long hair up to her shoulders.

I deduced from the headband placed in her hair that it was Sabrina, I remember that Hilda had mentioned it to me in one of her many letters that she wrote to me from time to time since I left to keep me updated on all the events that were happening here in Grendale.

To confirm the hypothesis just formulated I asked Hilda "Is she true?" She just nodded, I don't deepen the speech to avoid further saddening Hilda.

As the blonde led my way to Ambrose I turned once more to the statue of my goddaughter and the thing that immediately came to mind is that she looks tremendously like her.

When we find ourselves in the library of the institute I saw in the distance a boy with a familiar look sitting at a table overwhelmed by books that he read undisturbed.

When I got closer to the boy he noticed my presence jumped up and came in against me hugging me "Uncle Jason how long, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Having always been very close to the family, the boys had made it a habit to call me affectionately uncle when we spoke on the phone.

"I'm glad to see you too boy, but tell me you're not a little too young to be a bookworm at your age you should go have fun around instead of being here."

Then Ambrose sadly told me that he had recently become the librarian of this place and that the choice was to be the librarian or a teacher. He told me he prefers the first option.

I ask him "But what happened to Cassius?"

Ambrose replied "Aunt Zelda sent him into retirement stating that she was now with one foot in the grave, but I can assure you that the last time I saw him she was more informed than me."

I laughed this is typical of Zelda probably Ambrose does not know that Zelda at the time when we went to the academy when we were young was once scolded for something by him. She is the kind of woman who does not forget, she will have retired that poor fellow in memory of that event.

For my own safety I made the decision not to tell Ambrose anything about that affair, because if I had, I know that Zelda Spellman would have searched for me all over the globe to take revenge for my revelation, especially following our stormy past.

Then Hilda got into our conversation and reminded us that we had to start walking to their house to have dinner all together and she added that for the occasion of my return she would cook something special.

_******* _

_ SPELLMAN HOUSE _

We are all currently sitting at the big table at the Spellmans' house eating Hilda's delicious cooking dinner, here we are all except one person whose vacancy is right in front of me.

This evening's dinner proved to be very pleasant to spend together, then encouraged by Ambrose and Hilda's husband to tell some anecdote about Spain at the table.

When I finished telling two of the many episodes I later starred in, Ambrose commented on his desire to go to Spain too one day.

If my hypothesis turns out to be correct I think it will be necessary to go there sooner than he thinks.

The sound of the door opening reached us and a firm female voice trilled "I'm back and I understand you haven't bothered to wait for me for dinner."

The clatter of the woman's heels echoed everywhere as she approaches the kitchen. Hilda said "We have a guest tonight."

Hilda winks in amusement with her eyes towards me and I heard Zelda's voice asking "Do I know him?"

Hilda replied "I really think so."

When Zelda came into the kitchen and noticed my presence in the dining room she gave me a glacial look. To tell the truth I expected such a reaction from her and then when she recovered from the shock of my presence she asked "What are you doing here?"

Hilda replied "He's here to celebrate her return home with us after so many years of absence and why are you standing there with a light pole? Don't be so melodramatic and join us."

Ever since someone responds in this way to Zelda Spellman especially Hilda, a lot has really changed.

Unusually quiet Zelda sat in the vacant seat across from mine, glaring at me as I gave her a slight smile. The only reason I did this is just to be able to witness her growing fury.

One of my favorite things to do in my life is to annoy this woman while others might be intimidated by her strong character but I have always been very fascinated by her.

Afterwards our dinner continued for several hours accompanied by a lot of wine and a lot of gossip about our old acquaintances.

Then Zelda asked me sourly "How long do you think your stay here will last?" she concluded her question by returning the usual cigarette to her mouth.

With this question Zelda attracted the attention of the whole group sitting at that table and I replied "My intention is to stay 3 or 4 weeks also because then I have to go back to work."

Intrigued by my answer Zelda asked me "And what do you do?"

I told her that I had started working as a private tutor for a Spanish witch family and that I was looking after their two boys, I did not go into further details to avoid giving suspicion.

I couldn't afford to make mistakes especially in the presence of the woman who sat opposite me because of her great intelligence and her being suspicious of her.

It has always been so probably that woman was born already suspicious, this quality she possesses has caused the sinking of our past relationship but her distrust has also brought her success.

Hilda then questioned me about my plans for this little vacation I had given myself from work, I certainly can't reveal my true intentions in front of everyone, so I simply replied that I hadn't made any plans yet.

I turned my gaze back to Zelda who in the meantime had begun to study my every move and word with fierce attention then Hilda left saying "Why don't you come to us at the academy to pass the time?"

With these words Hilda earned a disapproving look from her sister, for my purpose the academy is the most ideal place to start with my investigations so for these reasons I accepted her proposal.

All this happened under the eyes of the redhead who could clearly see from her expression her disapproval of all this but she finds herself almost forced to accept my presence around for some time.

_**Soon after** _

"Thanks for the delicious dinner Hilda."

Helping me put my coat on, she said "Not at all, this is a special occasion so it deserved to be celebrated in the way it deserved."

As I was about to cross the threshold to leave the house Hilda expresses a personal comment that caught my attention "You know I understand that your return here in Greendale has a very important reason for you and that at the moment you are not ready to share it with us, I just wanted to clarify that when you need help or just to talk to someone we are there. Even Zelda despite being snooty in this last period. "

I forgot this awareness of being able to count on someone in difficult times and thanked Hilda for reminding me "Thanks Hilda, you are truly a unique friend. I wish you good night!"

"Good night to you too and remember that tomorrow we are waiting for you at the academy."

Quiet I will not miss even for all the gold in the world.

_******* _

_**The day after** _

_ ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS _

As promised today I went to the academy and all the students are currently busy with their lessons

Having had the permission of the principal to circulate in total freedom within the institute and not having been able to visit this place entirely yesterday I thought that this is the ideal time to do it.

When I passed a class intrigued, I paused and began to listen to what they said.

She heard a young woman tell them a story about someone I had miraculously restored her sight and later she heard the echo of youthful voices asking persistent questions on the subject.

"Teacher, but what reason prompted the protagonist to give you back your sight?"

The young woman softly replied that the protagonist of the story had given her back the sight of her in the name of their friendship. Then another child asked her "How did you and Sabrina meet?"

Hearing that name wandering around the room I stiffen, before entering the classroom I stood still where I was to listen to the answer that the teacher had to give to his pupil "Well Sabrina and I met when we were very young. It was very intense between us and a few weeks after we met we became best friends. "

When she finished with her answer, I made my entrance on the scene and said "You know, children, what Miss Sabrina says is really true, she was a very selfless and courageous girl especially when she was concerned with her dear ones."

Seeing the girl was a little surprised by my entrance and my revelation, I prensetai "I'm Jason Davies, I was Sabrina's godfather of the night, I apologize for my sudden intrusion here during your lesson but I just couldn't resist to give my personal comment. "

The girl replied, "Don't worry, your entry on the scene did not cause any disturbance, I'll introduce myself to Rosalind Walker."

Afterwards Rosalind gave the children something to do to keep them busy while we would take a moment to have a private conversation.

"I remember Sabrina mentioned you a few times in her speech, she always said that she would like her so much that one day you would let her take you on some trip."

I did not know this ... she had never mentioned it to me when she was talking if she had told me I would have satisfied her immediately. "She had never mentioned this desire for her to me ... if I had known I would have granted it immediately."

Rosalind smiled at me shyly then I asked her "What exactly are you doing here?"

She told me that they had recently started a project that included the little ones in two hours a day where we get together to talk about all the most relevant characters in the coven.

Especially all those who have made sacrifices for the common welfare without safeguarding their personal welfare while saying these words I noticed a change of mood in her.

I glimpsed a lot of sadness in the girl's eyes especially when she told me that in these two weeks we will talk about Sabrina and since none of her family and her friends did not feel like it, she took that task.

I felt admiration for that girl despite all the pain she might feel in remembering the sad moments she spent with her friend she didn't let herself be intimidated.

I had an enlightenment if I stayed to listen to her stories I would gather a lot of information in a short time so I decided to ask permission to stay here and listen to her stories and she agreed.


	5. 3

_**3 days later** _

_ GREENDALE _

_ ACADEMY _

_**Pov Jason** _

I am currently in the academy in the same classroom as last time with Rosalind and about fifteen children intent on listening to every single word said by the teacher.

Today the young woman has decided to tell the young audience the story of the journey undertaken to and from hell by her and her friends under the guidance of Sabrina.

In her story she mentioned the pact made by Sabrina with Dorian Gray to be able to use her portal to get to hell, this pact consisted of Sabrina who after being able to save her boyfriend if she wanted to be able to return to Greendale she had to have with her a special flower.

A flower that since she said Rosalind would have allowed Dorian to cure her slight facial defect. He has always been a very vain and superficial being.

Later he told us about all the dangers they had to face on the path that would eventually lead them to the infernal palace and how Sabrina took on the heavy burden of the crown in order to save the boy.

Then a child asked Rosalind "Why did Sabrina take all these risks just to save that sorcerer?"

She replied smiling "For love."

After answering that question, she dismissed the class and the children who left and greeted her.

We stood apart for a moment and I complimented her on her skill in recounting the events of other people's lives. She thanked me and reminded me of tomorrow's appointment in which Rosalind, I and three other guys would meet at Cerberus to remember Sabrina.

When Rosalind proposed to me to attend this meeting that she would be entertaining at Cerberus with her boyfriend and her two other friends to remember their friend, I immediately accepted.

Not just to get more information for my purpose but also to remember the girl I was once very fond of.

The appointment with them is set for four in the afternoon after having promised Rosalind again not to miss, I walked towards the exit of the classroom and then left the academy.

As I crossed the corridor a female voice interrupted my walk home, I turned and heard me say "Mr. Davies, would you mind if we had a conversation you and I?"

I replied "No, not at all. What would you like to talk to me about?"

She came over and started saying "I'm here to tell you, that despite everything that has happened between us, I am there in case you need something."

She surprised me to hear those words, I did not expect such a statement from her. I realize this is not a confession of love but I knew it took her a long time to tell me those words.

Of course I was aware that if I asked her for help, she wouldn't deny it.

I thanked her "Thanks Zelda and I wanted you to know that this is mutual."

Then the conversation between me and Zelda continued for a few more minutes, in the air there was a lot of embarrassment between us then we said goodbye and each went their own way.

_******* _

_ DAVIES HOUSE _

When I got home that feeling of discomfort came back to visit me, finding myself in this house in which all my ancestors lived where I was also raised makes me shiver.

In the entrance you can already see two paintings hanging where the two forefathers of the Davies family are depicted and so it is for the rest of the house full of memorabilia and paintings that somehow represented our family.

Sometimes it seems to me to be inside a museum, since I was a child I have always had the desire to escape from this house. I could never start a family here this place is too creepy to raise kids.

But at the same time I feel conflicting feelings between them because it is also nice to review your own things that have always accompanied you.

_**1 hour later** _

I sipped a coffee sitting on the sofa in the living room as I reread the first notes I had made on that matter until I was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

I put aside what I was doing at that moment and went to the phone and picked up the receiver then heard Eleonore's shrill voice greet me.

"Hi Jason how are you?"

I replied "Are you all right?"

She said to me "The same, tell me when exactly do you come back?"

I said "I'll be back in about a month, why are you asking me?"

He heard her snort on the phone, she replied that if I could not get back earlier than expected she seriously thought that sooner or later these days she would put her hands on her cousin her for the irritation it caused her.

I laughed at her hearing her say certain things, it was typical of her. "What has he ever done to you this time to make you angry like this?"

Eleonore told me that she and Jay went for an aperitif after shopping and that when they left by mistake Jay had forgotten his bags at the bar, then when he had sent him back to look for them they were gone.

Poor thing! I don't wish I had been in her place, with such a thing that woman could condemn you to the gallows if she could.

"About that wretch, how is he?"

She said to me "It's fine for now, for the future we'll see ..."

We continued our conversation on the phone for a full hour and it was a really enjoyable afternoon


	6. 4

_**The day after** _

_ CERBERUS _

_**Pov Jason** _

"Thanks, Hilda for the tea. It's just as delicious as everything else."

As promised, I went to Cerberus, albeit slightly early while I am waiting for the boys, I converse a bit with Hilda.

"So Jason tell me how these days went by here in Greendale." Hilda asked me.

I replied that against all odds they went very well and she was very happy with the answer just given, she asked me to tell her what I had done to spend my time here in Greendale these past days.

I told her that in the last few days I have spent them in the academy participating in the various meetings held by a certain Rosalind in which she told various stories about Sabrina and that in a short time I would meet them right here at Cerberus.

Just as she was about to say something else she was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell I turned and saw Rosalind with a group of boys following her walk into the shop.

I went up to her and we said goodbye, Rosalind made the introductions and we all went to sit at an available table and we began to order.

I let them advise me on what to order and finally ordered a burger with fries, when our orders arrived we started talking to each other.

The boys began to tell about their lives of how they had met each other, of the good and sad moments spent together and of how some of them had found love.

From what I understood Theo is engaged to Robin, as well as a former pagan, and Rosalind is engaged to the boy sitting next to her if I'm not mistaken her name is Harvey Kinkle.

When Rosalind first introduced us hearing the boy's surname she felt a shiver run through my back, I knew very well the profession that the Kinkle had practiced for generations.

Unfortunately in the past it happened that I had the misfortune of having a close encounter with another member of that family, a dear friend of mine lost her life to save me from that hunter.

However, shortly after I got to know the mortal better, I immediately realized that he didn't exactly have what it takes to be a professional witch hunter like his grandfather was.

Then Theo asked me to tell the group a little bit about me and my life so I did, I avoided telling him specifically the events spent with the Spellmans especially my past relationship with Zelda.

Afterwards, the afternoon spent together continued very positively and ended with a toast made in honor of Sabrina.

_******* _

**_The day after_ **

_ ACADEMY _

_**Pov Zelda** _

While I was doing my usual daily tour of the academy at one point I met Rosalind, I greeted her "Good morning Rosalind."

She stopped and greets me smiling "Good morning to you too Mrs. Spellman, how are you?"

I replied "All right, but how are you doing?"

Rosalind replied "All right thanks, I just survived a test in demonology class."

I remember that not long ago the girl reiterated that this is one of her least loved subjects.

So I asked her "How do you think the test went?"

She replied that she hoped it was enough and that she didn't have much expectations about it. Since Rosalind has recently discovered that she too is a witch, I have always held special treatment towards her, so I offered her extra help in every matter.

She thanked me fervently and added that she will take my cooperation into account. In this last period, the school board and I had taken a collective decision to open a new school project for the little ones, which included an hour and a half a day for a duration of six months, in which hour and a half would be discussed. together with the most relevant figures of our coven.

All children under the guidance of an adult would have exposed arguments about those who had most influenced the life of our coven, in this period in particular there was talk of my niece, a supporting element of all of us.

It would have been up to me to conduct this congress but I had to give in because I am too involved in this period and my emotions may not make me do the matter well.

Rosalind volunteered to tell Sabrina's adventures to the little ones, I remember when she volunteered in my place I felt a lot of gratitude towards her.

I asked Rosalind how the meetings were going and she replied that it was very thrilling to be able to tell all those stories that her best friend was the protagonist of and of which many of them lived with her to such a young and enthusiastic audience.

I am really satisfied with the work she is doing then Rosalind added "Being able to talk about it with someone who is really interested and not keeping it all inside gives some relief."

Quite the opposite of what I felt since personally in recent months I had preferred to isolate myself and concentrate on work to overcome the pain.

Rosalind then said something very unusual "Especially in the last few days the children are much more involved than usual thanks to Jason's participation in the last few meetings."

Jason?

Taken by curiosity I asked her further "What does Jason do so special in class?"

She told me that from the first day her presence had been constant, she hadn't missed a single meeting. Which I found very unusual since it was not his typical behavior of her in fact Jason has always been a type who hated fixed commitments.

I asked her "And how does he behave during the meetings?"

Rosalind replied that she was very sympathetic, often and willingly commenting on every circumstance told, providing her impressions of her with particular fervor and to the amazement of all. And that she was asking many questions at the same time.

She also told me about the meeting that took place last night at Cerberus between her, Harvey, Theo, Robin and Jason to remember Sabrina.

Jason has never been the type to go out like this because he's a guy like me, people withdrawn like the two of us prefer to get through the sad moments in solitude.

Struck by all these questions Rosalind asked me if something was happening that she was not aware of, I reassured her and explained that my questions are simply the result of my curiosity.

We took our leave and each went her own way.

As I continued my path around the halls of the academy I was still reflecting on the words spoken by Rosalind, doubts were starting to take hold of my mind.

Why did Jason return to Greendale?

It immediately occurred to me that during the whole dinner Jason had not given any precise explanation regarding his return, but certainly when I find out about his motives, my doubts will settle.

Given the confidence Jason has with Hilda he may have confided something about her, so I will turn to her for the answers to my questions.

In order not to risk wasting time suspecting someone in vain, I immediately rush to my sister Hilda, who is currently supposed to be at Cerberus.

_******* _

_**30 minutes later** _

_ CERBERUS _

I enter the room and I spot Hilda at the counter, I go to meet her and greet her "Hi Hilda."

I sit at the counter while my sister greets me happily and she asked me if I would like something to drink, how does that woman always be so cheerful?

I told her that I wanted a coffee while Hilda was preparing my order she asked me "Did you come here just to give me work or for some other reason sister?"

Displeased I said to her "You don't want to imply that I only come to you when I need to ask you something, do you?

Hilda as she handed me the cup of coffee promptly replied "Of course I meant that. So what would you like to talk to me about?"

I replied without any qualms "Could you tell me what reasons led Jason to come back here in Greendale?"

My sister in response raised her eyes to the sky and exclaimed "I didn't think you started asking questions about him so soon!"

Taken by surprise I asked her "What exactly do you mean?"

Hilda replied "And why should I tell you?"

I hate it when he starts doing this ...

"You know I'm consuming myself with curiosity these days, don't be precious and tell me please."

My sister with a smirk painted on her face said "Don't you want to declare the Hundred Years War to that poor fellow just because he's back in town?"

I threw a glare at Hilda who did not stop "Are you still angry for that alleged wrong that would have done you years ago?"

She promptly replied "Not at all like that, it's for another reason ..."

However it is not presumed I know that she did it despite her that she has always denied it, but I do not let myself be easily charmed.

Jason always made the mistake of thinking I was a clueless schoolgirl addicted to his lips. The villain believed he could tell me any nonsense that went through his head and I proved to be right about him when already a few days after our breakup I surprised him in sweet company and he seemed to have a lot of fun.

I want to put the past aside completely and I want to get the information I want from Hilda at any cost.

Hilda retorted "I would really like to help you but I have to confess that even I haven't been able to get any news from him."

Then Hilda encouraged me to let go of the matter of letting go of my suspicions about Jason as well as my past prejudices and move on, but I won't!

I will find out everything!


	7. 5

_**2 days later** _

_ GREENDALE _

_**Pov Ambrose** _

Lately I happen very often to walk in the woods of Greendale, being in contact with nature helps me to forget the sad events of my life.

By sad events, I mean the death of my parents at the hands of a group of witch hunters, when they confined me to house arrest at my aunts' house, the death of Luke, the painful breakup with Prudence, and finally the worst tragedy of all untimely death of my cousin from our lives.

I can't understand why all the people I care about most have died. When my parents were murdered I was really young and I think I got through the event pretty well.

What I'm not so sure I got over is Luke's death and why for the first time I was able to experience such a deep feeling of true love. Only thanks to Prudence's intervention had I been able to overcome that dark moment in my life but when she ended our relationship it was as if the world had collapsed on me again.

But all this was not comparable to the loss of my cousin among all this is an unsurpassable fact for me. When she sacrificed herself to the void she left an unbridgeable void in us all.

My aunt and her husband to overcome the terrible moment have dedicated themselves to the care of others, instead my aunt Zelda has dedicated herself exclusively to work in the academy.

During the months just following Sabrina's death Aunt Zelda had isolated herself in a disheartening silence and practically no longer spoke to a soul, isolating herself in her study buried by her documents.

As for Sabrina's friends they dived into the studio, I too preferred to experience the pain by locking myself up in myself.

But the worst reaction was Nicholas who even tried to take his own life by throwing himself drunk into the sea of pain, if it hadn't been for Prudence's intervention we would have attended a second funeral.

If the worst had happened I don't know if I would have stood the blow.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jason who happily greeted me "Hi Ambrose, what good wind brings you here?"

"Hi Uncle Jason unfortunately nothing good." I replied sadly.

Worried about my statement he immediately asked me for an explanation, so I explained my emotional situation to him and he tried to console me.

"Quite often lately I wonder why most of the people I care about most disappear from my life."

My uncle told me "Ambrose remember that people never die if you have them in your heart. You can lose their presence, their voice ... but what you learned from them, what they left you, you will never lose this. !

I felt heartened by the words of my uncle Jason and he added "I too when I had lost my best friends and when I learned of Sabrina's death I felt exactly like you right now, you will see that over time that feeling of emptiness it will pass and you will fill it with other happy things. "

When I thought of something that would make me happy the only face that came to mind is of someone who doesn't currently want to be with me.

Those few happy moments that I spent with Prudence will always remain in my heart, I will never forget those brief moments of happiness we spent together.

"Thanks uncle for everything."

He placed a hand on my back as a sign of comfort "So would you like to tell me what's going on in that brilliant mind?"

I told him pretty much everything that had happened to me since Sabrina's sixteenth birthday about how she refused to sign the book of the beast, about meeting Luke and about our love story then finally about Prudence.

But a feeling came alive and cursed that throughout my story I perceived from Jason a greater interest in the events unfolding in Sabrina's life rather than mine.

I wasn't jealous at all but rather intrigued by that strange behavior of her, I'm not saying that he didn't show any interest in what I had to tell him about my tragic love affairs but in one way or another the conversation always ended on Sabrina.

As we discussed the horrors of Eldritch as we continued walking in the woods together, I was reminded of what my Aunt Zelda had said a few days ago at dinner about my Uncle Jason whom she suspected of him due to some strange attitudes of him.

What if he meant just that?

I'm not saying it's weird to have a conversation to keep my cousin's memory alive, but Jason would ask me about her as if we were in an interrogation. An interrogation in which he had to extrapolate as much information as possible from a possible informer, who in this case was me.

I pretended nothing in front of these strange attitudes of him and I continued to answer him in an indifferent way but I made a mental note to then report everything to my aunt Zelda since Hilda does not want to believe.

After finishing the nature walk each of us went our own way, he will probably have returned to his house while I am headed to my aunt.

_******* _

_ ACADEMY _

_**1 hour later** _

After asking Melvin where my aunt Zelda was I headed to her study, she will probably be covered in the paperwork this new role brings her.

Entering the studio my hypothesis was confirmed my aunt Zelda so focused on work she hardly noticed my presence in the room, she was so busy that she barely looked up from the documents to ask me "What do you need Ambrose? Don't you see I'm very busy, look to be quick and concise in what you say. "

Nice as always ...

"I wanted to urgently talk to you about something I noticed very ambiguous about Uncle Jason."

I knew that by saying her name I would completely capture her attention, she put the pen on the table and invited me to go on with my speech.

I told her about the strange episode that took place a short time ago in the woods that her uncle never stopped asking questions about Sabrina.

She looked at me very carefully and shortly after she asked me "Why do you think he behaves like this?"

I replied sincerely "I don't know aunt. I really have no idea about it."

In fact, I don't see why Uncle Jason should investigate Sabrina, it just doesn't make sense to this story.

She then heard me say "The only way to fully understand Jason's strange attitudes is to discover the motivations that make him behave this way."


	8. 6

_ GREENDALE _

_**Pov Hilda** _

Walking through Greendale I really had to leave the house because I was popping, or rather my ears were popping, Zelda and Ambrose did nothing but gossip about Jason, Jason here and Jason there.

Totally oblivious to my presence. It really took a breath of fresh air!

Doctor C is lucky to be in the shop most of the time, he doesn't have to witness these constant scenes. And we want to talk about Zelda's curiosity, it seems a private investigator does nothing but ask, speculate; that woman is born nerve-wracking makes your head pop.

She went so far as to force that poor boy to break into someone else's house in order to find out facts in advance.

Who knows what that poor Jason must have endured when they were together, he must have been drunk when he had confided to me that he wanted to marry her I can't believe he would have thought that in a normal state of mind.

Maybe I'm wrong is a masochist.

But after all, love is blind and my sister was too foolish and proud to let it slip away, that she was to marry none other than Blackwood.

In fact, Zelda has many talents of course but she is missing a few wheels in terms of men. When she struck up a relationship with Marie but we know how it ended.

But I feel that even today he has deep feelings for her, his crush on her hasn't passed at all.

Not even to do it on purpose I realize that Jason is sitting on a park bench and I reach him but as I approach him he withdraws something with a hasty movement.

Who knows what he has to hide, why is everyone so weird these days?

I greet him and ask him if by chance I interrupt something.

"Hi Hilda! What a surprise, don't interrupt anything, don't worry. What are you doing here?"

Jokingly I replied "I'm escaped."

When he asked me the reason for my escape I told him that these days Zelda was driving me crazy. Then he asked me worriedly "Do I center something in her irritation?"

I replied "You know her, she would be capable of attributing any fault to you, even if it doesn't hit anything you hit it anyway.

Instead of being angry he seemed pleased to always be at the center of my sister's neurosis, this boy is just lost.

I sat down next to him and he heard me say "In some ways I hoped he would react to my presence here so I can't hide from you that I'm also a little happy he hasn't forgotten me."

He is still in love.

Out of sheer curiosity, I asked him if in all this time he had entered into any relationship and he told me that he had tried but it couldn't work.

Then he asked me to tell him about Cerberus and me and I accepted, then finished the story of our love story I asked him directly the reason for his return.

He explained that he was here to find answers to an important question that had formed in his head, when I asked him to tell me what it was he replied that he preferred not.

He told me that he still had to wait and that once he got the answer he would tell me the whole story.

It must be a really important question for him. I trust that as soon as he wants and can he will tell me as always.

To make conversation, I started asking him questions about how he was leading his life in Spain, what he was doing, who he was dating, and so on ...

He understood, however, that he did not really want to answer these questions so I began to think that something down there was not working as it should. I did not know how to do whether to continue and pretend nothing happened or to insist on the reason for this reticence of him.

Then Jason came up with some spontaneous statements "I can certainly tell you that I spent some very beautiful years, where I understood the value of bonding with someone thanks to those two guys I took care of and who I consider my children practically. their vivacity and curiosity made me feel alive again and with an important life purpose that makes me feel really useful. "

I wanted to know more about these two guys and asked "What about them."

He told me about Jay that in fact he is not the couple's son but he is their nephew, in practice he would be the son of the girl's mother's sister. The father is unknown and as for his mother she died in childbirth.

The boy was welcomed into the family as their son while the girl is called Eleonore, when I heard this name a shiver ran down my spine and I can't explain it, she is a few months younger than her cousin.

From what I understand the two boys are inseparable and that neither of them does not move without the other, this thing seemed adorable to me.

I also understand perfectly I am very attached to my sister despite her temper. Jason added that from an early age those two have always done everything together and that even when they went to school, every group work they did together.

Their teachers according to Jason to ease their mutual addiction but without success.

But the thing I found really weird is that when I start asking more specific questions he sidesteps the answer politely.

So I give up and try again at another time, when I realize when his availability has improved.

After saying goodbye, I began to think that a little ambiguous as Zelda said it is. I feel the need to tell my sister and my nephew what happened so I go home.

I know that a long and difficult family reunion will be waiting for me when I arrive.


	9. 7

_ GREENDALE _

_ SPELLMAN HOUSE _

_**Pov Ambrose** _

The plan is very simple Jason should be here in a few moments and while my aunt entertains him I will go to her house to see if I can find any clues that could lead us to the solution of the mystery.

By mystery I mean the reasons that prompted Jason to return here to Greendale, the plan was defined when Aunt Hilda also admitted that she shared our suspicions about him.

I realize it's not something you should do sneak into the homes of others especially family friends like Jason but from Zelda's point of view if he doesn't want to provide adequate explanations, we have to find the answers for ourselves.

But obviously my dear aunts always have to hire me to do the dirty work with the excuse that they are no longer the right age to do certain things.

Then she heard Tom bark, my Aunt Zelda's familiar returned from the dead about a year and a half ago, that's the signal I've been waiting for to enter espionage mode.

The rumors of Jason and Zelda give me confirmation that I needed to go and search my uncle's house, observing my aunt in entertainment mode makes me guess that her motivations for doing all this are quite different.

I fear that my aunt over the strange attitudes of her uncle is driven by the grudge she has felt towards Jason for years, but the important thing is that when we have the tests not to think more badly than him, Aunt Zelda will leave him alone. .

Which is quite unlikely to happen.

I took courage and teleported to my uncle's house this place is much more disturbing than I remembered even if it is very interesting, it is so full of mystery, a curiosity assails me that amazes myself.

I had already been here many years ago to attend some parties organized by Jason himself.

At first in my inspection I hadn't noticed any strange things. I had checked every room in this house, every bedroom, bathroom and kitchen but nothing but a few locked caskets.

Maybe I doubted where there was no doubt I feel compelled to tell him that I entered his house, unbeknownst to him I know that he will understand when I explain who gave me this assignment and why.

He certainly won't blame me.

I still want to check the room well and if I remember correctly there is also a study so I get to work.

This room is beautiful it seems that time has stopped seems to come out of an old arthouse film then I enter the study that strange Jason is always so tidy and now I see this desk covered with scattered papers.

Out of pure curiosity I begin to read these sheets are all notes on Sabrina regarding her life, her habits, her acquaintances, and so on ...

Who knows why you are obsessed with this senseless investigation, what should you do with all this information?

Moving the various sheets I glimpsed two photos previously buried by the notes that immediately caught my attention, I grabbed them to see them better up close.

I can't believe it in one of the two photos of her portrayed Sabrina I recognize her for her classic red coat with the usual black headband in her hair, certainly this photo dates back to the day before her baptism.

The second image depicts a girl in a classic blue British school uniform and a plaid skirt. I was shocked by this girl's resemblance to my cousin if it weren't for her school attire and the absence of the headband and longer hair I would have sworn it was her.

Only her face is slightly different but the rest makes me shiver, I looked at the back of the photo hoping to find a date instead I found an autographed name that answered _Eleonore Maria de Luna._

Who will this girl ever be?

I wonder if she could be a distant relative of Diana that I didn't know anything about, if she were like that she could explain her extraordinary resemblance to Sabrina. But this surname is Spanish and I am not aware that Diana had any Spanish relatives.

The only connection with Spain that comes to mind is about Jason from what he told us he worked for a Spanish family of witches.

What should all this lead to?

I was so absorbed in these reflections that I did not notice a noise I had heard now I understand that it was the door. For all the hellhounds it's Jason I know I'll have to confess everything right away it's too late to escape.

A few moments later he appears on the edge of the door and begins to observe me. He said in a low voice "I knew that invitation was hiding something."

I told him "I'm sorry Uncle Jason for coming here without permission."

He replied that it didn't matter because he knew who was behind pulling the strings, then added "I guess now you want an explanation, right?"

I nodded. I found it surprising that he told me everything so spontaneously.

"Who's the girl dressed as a college girl in the photos?"

Dejected, he confessed everything "She is Eleonore, she is one of those two guys I have dealt with in all these years."

"Does all this have any meaning?" I asked him.

He nodded and added "I slowly realized over the years that Eleonore as she grew up began to look more and more like Edward's daughter. At first it was just trivial things like headbands, then her love for color red, blond hair, his rebellious character "with a smile ended with" his talent for trouble. "

"What conclusion do you want to reach uncle?"

If that's what I think I don't know what reaction I might have.

Jason taking a weight off his chest replied "These days spent here in Greendale have served me to confirm that this is Sabrina."

Reacting emotionally, I denied the evidence and said "Impossible Sabrina is buried in the cemetery near her house. She is dead before my eyes and we all attended her funeral."

He firmly replied "No dear, she is reincarnated now she has another body, another name and another family but I assure you it's her. I have no doubt about it, and you will help me to communicate it to everyone. "

Then jokingly he added "So I'll forgive you for your intrusion."

The first thing that came to my mind was Aunt Zelda's furious reaction, not to mention what happens when she tells her that I also got caught rummaging for sure she will yell at me that I'm clumsy


End file.
